


The Cedric Diggory Drabbles

by Lighteningpool



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cedric Diggory Lives, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighteningpool/pseuds/Lighteningpool
Summary: A series of drabbles about Cedric Diggory in the alternate reality from the Cursed Child where he survives.





	1. Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing this fic for a while and I tried to write it as a longer piece but I struggled with it. I think it actually works a lot better in drabble form. The first five that I've written are chronological but additional drabbles may be out of order. I am thinking of writing a couple of AU versions of this too as kind of companion pieces.

The thing that makes Cedric eventually snap isn’t the Daily Prophet article, or anything the other students say, or the laughs that stop when he enters a room. It’s not even the Weasley twins showing off their new badges – crude animated drawings of Cedric swelling and rising from the lake. Nor is it his father’s letter: _Son, you’ve beaten Harry Potter himself at Quidditch! You can do better than this_.

 

In the end it’s a second year Hufflepuff who shrugs and says, “Cedric’s too nice and polite no matter what we say about him!”

 

Cedric resents his perfect prefect reputation.


	2. Head Boy

The Inquisitorial Squad starts out as a replacement for Head Boy in Cedric’s eyes. He was a shoo-in for Head Boy according to everyone in his year – even the Ravenclaw who was actually given the title.

 

So, when the opportunity for another position of authority comes up Cedric takes it. The responsibility fills him up as Cho grows more distant. He sees her with Potter and his friends sometimes as rumours of a secret club emerge.

 

And so the task of finding Potter’s club and dissolving them fills him. It feels personal: his girlfriend, his rival, the tournament he lost.


	3. Red

Contrary to popular belief, Cedric didn’t know that the witch he’d cursed was a muggle-born. He didn’t care for her blood status. She undercut his first professional Quidditch victory by yelling “Good job Bubble Boy!”

 

He saw red.

 

That might have just been the colour of the curse he threw at her.

 

Since the Wizarding World found out that You-Know-Who was back, the Ministry was treating anything that seemed remotely related to him with the upmost seriousness. What they weren’t treating with any seriousness was Cedric’s claim that he was provoked. But they inadvertently helped him find those who did.


	4. Humiliation

Cedric doesn’t really go in for the whole wizard superiority ideology thing. He doesn’t care – he just chases the rush he feels with every muggle he humiliated, it’s addictive. His go-to move is casting an engorgement charm on unsuspecting muggles. He laughs every time.

 

There’s a 16 year old Cedric in his head who would tell him they don’t deserve it but Cedric doesn’t deserve anything that happened to him since the Second Task. All he’s done is defend himself from the onslaught of humiliation. Now with every person he hexes the world knows that you can’t fuck with him.


	5. Green

The Dark Lord is looking right at him.

 

The snake… Yaxley said the snake had to be protected?

 

Wizards and witches are throwing curses at each other left right and centre.

 

Nothing Cedric has experience in his twenty years compares to being in battle.

 

He stares slack-jawed at the chaos around him.

 

The forgetful Gryffindor boy for his house was wielding a venomous tentacula in each hand.

 

“What are you looking at, loser?”

 

With that word he springs into action.

 

“Avada Kervada”

 

He’s almost surprised by the resulting green light and that almost blinds him as the boy lies dead.


End file.
